


Goldberry - Autumn Song

by Tanist, wavewright62



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Prayer, Rituals, Trick or Treat: Treat, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanist/pseuds/Tanist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Portrait of the lady, wearing the blue stone brooch Tom Bombadil brought her from the barrow.Bonus! the lovely Tanist has written her song!





	Goldberry - Autumn Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



> As autumn takes hold of the land, Goldberry sings the ancient prayers of her people, to prepare the river and its environs for the coming winter.

GOLDBERRY’S AUTUMN PRAYER  
_by Tanist / Róisín_

Gold and red the Autumn leaves  
Drift on the flowing water.  
Green and gold, the Willow weaves  
Songs for the River-Daughter.

Gods of Water, Earth, and Sky,  
Of life and death unending  
Hear now this song I sing for you  
Under the Willow bending.

The land prepares for Winter’s sleep.  
Under a coat of snow  
The roots will slumber, buried deep  
The sleeping seeds below.

Dead leaves will rot and feed the soil.  
In the warm dark beneath  
The fungi and the earthworms toil  
Shaping new life from death.

Over and over, so it goes:  
Life, death, and life again.  
Dead leaves and dung feed summer’s rose.  
The death of grass feeds men.

Soon will my love come home and bring  
A waterlily bloom  
To keep all Winter while I sing  
In my green and quiet room.

Reminding me of Summer’s glow  
And Autumn’s rich decay,  
Until Spring’s flowers burst through the snow.

Now my Autumn prayer I will pray.


End file.
